Unlocking Kindness
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: The sequel to Captured Kindness. ^^ Vegeta and Goku's war on Frieza continues, as first a boy from the future comes, and then a stranger attacks.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer's Note: Guess what? I don't own DBZ. Though I did create Vegeta, no hehe, just kidding. Anyway, here's the beginning of the long-awaited sequel to Captured Kindness!

Chapter One

Vegeta silently slipped out of bed to the cry of the infant across the hall. It had been over a hour since he had begun a new life on Earth, and he didn't find it all to displeasing either. Bulma and him had quickly continued their romance, and even had a tiny son named Trunks. Vegeta smirked looking at the already purple locks that covered the child's head.

 Yet he couldn't achieve total peace in his heart yet. Frieza still lived to terrorize the world. Goku and Vegeta had trained endlessly, preparing themselves for Frieza, always, but yet, there hadn't been a word of the tyrant king.  Of course his heart still hadn't thawed from Minsa's death. Bulma had told him of these, dragonballs, and he had searched long and hard, and summoned the dragon only to find with another loss striking his heart.  Minsa did not wish to return to the living world, just yet.

Suddenly Vegeta was shocked out of his thoughts by a sharp cry. Without even realizing it, Vegeta had picked up the tiny purple-haired, blue-eyed, tailed child. Vegeta would never admit, but he felt a certain attachment to this baby. After all he had helped create it, he had given it life. 

Vegeta found it so ironic that in such a short period of time, that he was now giving life, instead of taking it. And was also feeling the hurt of a heart that had never been there before.

Trunks gave out another cry.

"Feh, be silent child. You are Saiyan. Saiyans don't cry."

In response Trunks wrapped his tiny tail around Vegeta's wrist.

Suddenly two slim arms were around his waist.

"Vegeta, what's the matter?" Bulma's voice floated flirtatiously into his ear.

"Nothing onna."

"Ok… you do remember that Chichi, and Goku, and their family is coming over this afternoon."

"Now something is wrong. Having to put up with the antics of Kakarott and his harpy woman is too much for any mortal." Vegeta retorted.

"I believe you can do anything Vegeta." Bulma said quietly, kissing him gently on the lips, and slipping out of Trunks nursery.

"Indeed I don't think that even Frieza would be able to stand Kakarott sometimes." Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

However the night didn't turn out nearly as bad as Vegeta excepted. 

Goku and Chichi arrived, with Bardock carrying their own baby son Goten.Gohan hadn't come, having school work to do.

"Your son is turning into a book Kakarott. He should be training instead of studying. What good will books do against any enemy? Give them a paper cut?"

"For your information Vegeta not all people need to beat on others to relieve their stress!" Chichi responded

"Then what's your excuse?" Vegeta growled,

With this Chichi began to chase Vegeta around with a frying pan.

"Honestly…" Bulma said shaking her head.

            Goten and Trunks laughed from where they were sitting on the ground. Goku knelt next to them and started to make faces.  However, these had quite the opposite effect, as Trunks started to cry.

            "Knock it off you baka! You're scaring him! Though how you wouldn't scare anybody with a face like that is beyond me!" Vegeta growled at Goku.

            "Ahh… Prince Vegeta has developed a soft spot!" Bardock laughed.

            "No I haven't! And if you wish to make acquisitions like that again, I'll be glad to send you to the next  dimension you third class idiot!" Vegeta responded.

            Bulma hugged Vegeta.

            "No he's still grouchy as ever." She said laughing.

            "Where's Krillin and Yamcha?" Goku asked, changing the subject.

            Bulma rolled her eyes.

            "Yamcha is off chasing girls somewhere no doubt. As for Krillin…" Bulma paused with a sparkle in her eyes. "He's got a date with some chick too."

            Everyone's mouths fell open.

            "Queball got a date?!" Vegeta asked laughing.

            "Good for him!" Goku added.

            "Apparently her name is Mish. She's a blond with blue eyes, and I believe I heard  him mention that she's got a twin brother. I think he met her fighting or something like that." 

            "Cool! When do we get to meet her?" Goku asked enthusiastically.

            Bulma and Chichi sweatdropped.

            "I think it's a bit too soon to be introducing her to Saiyans, Goku." Chichi said. 

            "Why?" Goku asked as he started to stuff his face with the dinner that Mrs. Briefs had brought out.

            "Never mind Goku." Chichi said, as she put a bib on Goten and then one on Goku.

            After eating, Goku and Vegeta set to training. Powering up to Super Saiyan, making Trunks and Goten clap happily.

            Power crashed against power, fist pounded against fist, as the two charged at each other at speeds that no human could see, much less survive.

            Finally after an hour of training, they rested. No one said anything, but the depressing thoughts of their past seeped in slightly into their new lives after training. Even Trunks and Goten sat silently for a little bit, as if sensing their parent's pain.

            Suddenly however they were distracted by a surge of power in the distance.

            "What was that?" Bardock asked standing.

            No one said anything, but suddenly a spot was flying towards them.

            "It's only Gohan." Goku said relieved, but then frowned. "Why would he suddenly power up like that?"

            As the fourteen old landed, he seemed a little frantic.

            "Dad, something's happened." Gohan said.

            "What's the matter Gohan?" Goku asked, still frowning.

            "Well, first there was that weird power surge, and then there was something on the news. They said that an object suddenly landed in the middle of a field by our house. People saw it fall, but when they arrived there, nothing was there except a crater."

            "What can this mean?" Vegeta asked out loud.

            Bulma and Chichi picked up Goten and Trunks, the same thought pounding both their heads.

            _Frieza_

Bardock peered over at them.

            "At least it isn't Frieza. We would have recognized his chi." Bardock pointed out, trying to relieve some of the fear in the air.

            "True, but it could be one of his lackeys." Vegeta growled. "We better go check it out, Kakarott." 

            Goku nodded.

            "Stay here with your mom and Bulma, Gohan."

            "B-"

            "No buts. I need to know that they're safe Gohan." Goku said sternly.

            Gohan nodded, and stepped back as Vegeta and Goku powered up and headed towards the beginning of what could possibly tear apart their lives once again.

Author's Note: Yes, finally I got Chapter One done! HA! I beat my stupid writer's block! **stabs writer's block with scissors** I had no idea how to start this! ^^ The beginning kinda reminds me of my story Late Night Thoughts, oh well. I like that story. Tell me what ya think anyway! Review or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com, and pray that it doesn't take me to long to get Chapter Two up.


	2. A Visitor

Disclaimer's Note: I still don't own DBZ… ******sobs**

Chapter Two- Visitor

As Vegeta and Goku landed, they saw exactly what Gohan had described to them moments earlier, and smoldering crater, but nothing else in the area.

"Well something was definitely here." Vegeta growled.

"They are still nearby. "Goku said looking around. "They're trying to hide their chi." 

Vegeta closed his eyes, and sent out his chi, and felt that Goku was right.

"Lower your power Kakarott. We need to find them without them finding us." Vegeta whispered.

"You mean you're not just going to surprise them and try to kick their ass?" Goku asked grinning, as he powered down.

"Oh shut up." Vegeta growled, as he started across the field into the forest.

Meanwhile the person that they were searching for, was breathing heavily in a tree, trying to relax.

'_Oh shit… they're heading this! Oh my god… I can't breath… It's Vegeta and Goku… I've got to relax or they are going to attack me… Got to explain…'_

They boy stayed silent as they passed under the tree he was hiding in. He felt tears come to his eyes, but remained where he was.

'_I've got to talk to Goku alone… Vegeta will attack me right away, I can see that. Goku may listen to my story though. He has to listen!'_

Vegeta was getting aggravated by the fact that he could no longer keep a lock on the person's chi.

"Kakarott, this is stupid." Vegeta growled.

"It was your idea." Goku pointed out, as he tried to focus on the person's chi again.

'_I've got an idea… The time machine has a lot of energy in it left from the trip, if I power it up Vegeta may go to figure out what that is… Hopefully they'll split up so that I can talk to Goku alone…'_

(AN- I think we all know who is hiding in the tree now…, Yup no other then Mirai Trunks!)

Mirai Trunks hurriedly pushed long purple bangs out of his eyes, before concentrating on starting up the time machine, suddenly he felt it's power roar back into existence. It was obvious it wasn't a humans energy, but Trunks prayed that Vegeta would still go to investigate.

Trunks watched with happiness as his father jumped into the air and sped back to where the time machine was.

'_Please don't destroy it.'_ Trunks prayed as he jumped down in front of Goku.

Goku looked froze for a moment, and then got into a fighting position.

"Wait Goku! I don't want to fight! I'm here to help you!" Trunks blurted out quickly.

"What?" Goku asked, relaxing his form slightly.

Trunks sighed.

"I'll explain all, but please just here me out." Trunks continued.

"You know you look familiar…" Goku said, pondering.

Trunks hesitated for a moment, but knew to gain Goku's trust he was going to have to tell him everything.

"Please swear not to tell anyone… but I am Vegeta's and Bulma's son from the future."

"Trunks?" Goku asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"B-But how do you know my name?" Trunks asked with his mouth gaping open.

"Because you've already been born… So you are like an older version of Trunks, right?" Goku asked, amazed.

Trunks paused.

"Wait! Did you say I've already been born now?" Trunks asked.

Goku nodded.

"Did you just fight Frieza?" Trunks asked getting nervous now. 

"No." Goku answered, shaking his head. "We haven't seen him for over a year."

"This time is different then mine then!" Trunks gasped, realization dawning over him.

"Uh…ok…" Goku replied, confused.

"Goku in my time… things didn't go as they were supposed to… Good didn't win over evil in my time…"

And with this Trunks began the heart wrenching tale of his time.

Vegeta meanwhile had found the time machine.

"What the hell is this contraption? Stupid thing! Led me here for no reason!" Vegeta growled, about ready to blow the machine up.

However he suddenly paused seeing the word 'Hope' on the side.

"Infernal thing… at least I know it doesn't belong to anyone who would work for Frieza. They would never express any means of hope."

Vegeta was silent, as an odd feeling surged over him staring at the machine.

Finally he turned and started back to where Goku was.

Upon seeing Goku with the purple haired boy, the same feeling came over him again.

"Kakarott… Who is this?" Vegeta asked, making both Trunks and Goku jump out of their conversation.

"He's a friend Vegeta." Was all Goku said, as he helped a distraught Trunks to his feet.

Vegeta knew there was more to the story, but didn't press for details, as the kid already looked like he was about to faint from shock.

"And he'll be staying at my home." Goku continued.

A grateful Trunks looked up at Goku and nodded.

"Then why don't you tell me who he really is?" Vegeta persisted, finally letting his temper take over from his logic.

"Vegeta…" Goku said in a warning tone.

"It's okay Goku. It doesn't matter if I've already been born here, and your time period is different, right?" Trunks asked sadly.

The three of them were silent for a moment.

"I'm from the future. My name is Trunks." Was all Trunks had to stay, to make Vegeta's eyes widen in awe.

"Danger may be coming."

Author's Note: Short I know, but I just had to get the point across, the Mirai Trunks is here! But will he stay since the time is different? Will the androids even attack? (if you paid attention in the first chapter you'll know that one!) Anyway, email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com or just review! ^^


	3. Danger Approaches

            Disclaimer's Note: Sorry, still don't own DBZ. 

Chapter Three- Approaching Danger

Mirai Trunks was accepted and welcomed quickly into the time he had accidentally come to. He still was shocked by the fact that he had come to the wrong time period, but there was nothing he could now. He stayed despite the fact he learned early that the androids would not attack.

            The Mish that Krillin was dating was Android 18 in his time.

            Mirai Trunks had felt a mixture of shock and hate at seeing her at Krillin's side for that first time. But he didn't attack. He had watched her movements. So different and caring.

            In that moment Mirai Trunks knew that this time was free from his fate.

            But Mirai Trunks stayed for awhile anyway. He knew he probably should have gone back to his mother to tell her what had happened, but he decided to train with his father, Goku, and Gohan to see if he could become stronger to defeat the androids that still lurked in his own time. 

            But trouble was beginning to stir anyway from another source.

  


            Upon a ship halfway across the universe, the fate of the Saiyans was being decided.

            A girl with long white blonde hair stood before her master. She was very pretty indeed, her hair flowed down her back, to a spot where it was confined, before it finished it's journey to her feet. Her eyes were two ice chips of perfect blue, innocence hiding a great evil that mingled in her soul. She wore a dark black dress, that had long arms and came to a hood that lay on top of her head.  Her name was Andréa.

            "Master, you summoned for me?" Andréa's voice came out slick and cold, yet soft.

            "Indeed… I have a special assignment for you, my dear. On a planet called Earth, there is a problem beginning. This problem takes the name of Saiyans. I want  you to… stop this problem from growing." Her master explained.

            "Yes sir… How many Saiyans are there?" Andréa asked, her interest in this assignment growing.

            "As of now there are three full blooded Saiyans, and four half-breeds. One of these half-breeds is from another time…"

            "Oh." Andréa said,  as a plan began to grow in her mind.

            "And Andréa, don't kill them all… bring the full-blooded Saiyans back to me. Kill the half-breeds and any other humans that are found with them."

            "Yes sir." Andréa  stood standing and smirking. "It will be my pleasure…"

            And Andréa set out across the universe for a planet called Earth.

  


            Mirai Trunks and Gohan were out in the woods training when something crashed into the Earth not far from where they were training.

            Gohan looked over at Mirai Trunks.

            "Is it  one of your friends or something Trunks? That's how you landed." Gohan said, trying to relieve some of the tenseness in the air.

            "I doubt that Gohan." Mirai Trunks answered seriously. "Stay here Gohan. I'll be right back."

            Mirai Trunks flew quickly off.

            "I never get to do any of the fun stuff." Gohan replied, crossing his arms.

            Mirai Trunks landed carefully by the pod that had landed. 

            "What is this?" Mirai Trunks said out loud, kicking the pod.

            Instantly the thing opened up sending Mirai Trunks jumping back and getting into a fighting position.

            A girl peered out, and studied Mirai Trunks for a moment, with her head leaning on her hand, as though she were bored.

            "So you're the Saiyan from the future?" the girl asked as though she were asking something like his name.

            "What do you want?" Mirai Trunks asked, a feeling of unease coming from this girl.

            "Nothing much." She said standing and walking over to him. 

            Suddenly she was behind him, and grabbing him around the middle, so that her lips were next to his ear.

            "Just the Saiyans." She whispered.

            And then Mirai Trunks knew no more.

            "And you're going to help me." Andréa  said looking at his limp figure on the ground.

            "Trunks!" a voice suddenly screamed from across the forest.

            Andréa looked up to see a teenage boy looking horrified. Suddenly he looked up tears springing in his eyes, his gaze hardening on Andréa. 

            "Why did you do that?" Gohan asked harshly.

            Andréa wondered why the boy stayed instead of going to get more help, but she didn't have time to ponder on the habits of Saiyans.

            "Because I can." She answered as though it was the obvious answer.

            "Give him to me or I'll make you pay!" Gohan yelled angrily.

            "Why? I need him, and  I think I'll need to use you know too… Or you could just forget what you've seen and leave this planet."  Andréa answered coyly.

            "Never! Give him to me now!!" Gohan snapped.

            "No." Andréa replied, starting to get annoyed. "Fight me for him." 

            Gohan shot at Andréa with all his rage, but he didn't even mange a punch, before she had grabbed him the same way she had grabbed Trunks moments earlier, except for the fact that Gohan's feet were hanging off the ground. 

            "You belong to me now too…" She whispered in his ear.

            Gohan felt his mind haze over, and he couldn't think. Andréa was in his mind, and his mind belonged to her.

            Andréa dropped Gohan to the ground, and he fell weakly to his knees.

            "Now Gohan, who am I?" Andréa asked. 

"You are a friend of future Trunks." Gohan said in a monotone voice.

            Andréa let out a small laugh. 

            "And where is future Trunks?" she continued.

            "He went for some training by himself." Gohan replied in the same emotionless voice.

            "Very good…" Andréa whispered, she turned back to Mirai Trunks who was knocked out.

            "Now that I've got little Gohan in my mind control, and I can put these purple haired weirdo into my ship for the time being. I wouldn't be able to control his mind.  I need him out of the way for now…" 

             Andréa picked Mirai Trunks up and placed him in her pod, that immediately flew up into the air.  Then she turned back to Gohan.

            "Now take me to your home."

Author's Note: Yeah, some action! Review or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com! 

Website of the Chapter: Lol, this is gonna be a new thing of mine! I'm going to pick a website that I think is good beyond all reason for each chapter I write! This website is: KyleHebert.com! This place is the official website of Kyle Hebert, voice actor of Teen Gohan! Anyway, my favorite part of this website is the message board! I'm a frequent member by the name of vegetaztwin!! Check it out bebe!


	4. Revealed

Disclaimer's Note: Still don't own it, dammit!

Chapter Four- Revealed 

Andréa quickly flew into the sky, Gohan following behind her, the blank look still etched in his eyes.

"So that's the house of Son Goku?" Andréa said smirking. "Well Gohan… your daddy is going to have some visitors…not that you care." She added, grabbing his chin and looking into his pure black eyes.

She frowned slightly.

"Gohan… your mind is so complex. It's almost hard to control. Almost." 

With this she flew swiftly down to the Sons' house, but then paused.

"No one is home." She growled softly, and looked at Gohan, and smiled. "They're at Capsule Corporation, home of Vegeta… This is going to be too easy!" she laughed, and flew off, with Gohan in toe.

She landed on the yard.

"Go Gohan. Tell them that a friend of Trunks' has come and needs help." Andréa smirked.  

After Gohan left, Andréa casually passed a hand over her face, and then ran her hands along her entire body, and when she was done and entirely different girl stood there. Or that's what it looked like anyway. Her hair was now black and cut short, and her eyes glinted black. Her clothes consisted of an assortment that looked just like Mirai Trunks's except that it was lighter. 

She delved into Gohan's mind and told him what to tell the others.

"There's a friend of Trunks here! He told me to bring her here, because she's hurt really bad. She needs your help Bulma." 

Suddenly she saw people coming. Andréa knelt on the ground, and passed a hand over her stomach, so it looked like she was bleeding. 

"Ouch, that has got to hurt." She heard someone say, and the next thing she knew, she was being lifted into Capsule Corp.

'_You're mine_,'

Nobody noticed the flicker of worry that crossed Gohan's eyes for a moment.

                    *****************************************

            Andréa looked around the tiny hospital wing she had been left in.

            'I better take them out…slowly. It's more fun that way.' Andréa thought, grabbing her weapons.

            "Too bad they're such a stupid race. They'll never know what hit them." Andréa whispered as she stood by the door.

            Andréa paused however, when she heard voices drifting from the room next to the hospital wing.

            "Gohan has been acting strange ever since that girl came in." Chichi said concerned.

            "Yeah, and he didn't even tell her name of where Trunks got to." Bulma added.

            Goten and Chibi Trunks let out happy sounds as they playing on the ground.

            None of the four of them were aware of the impending danger on the other side of the door. A very dangerous hunter stood, sword in hand.

            However Vegeta suddenly walked into the room. Andréa froze. She wasn't risking to kill a Saiyan's mate in front of him. 

            '_I can wait. It's only a matter of time, before one of them turns their back to me, and then…they'll meet a new hell… But for now, I better I want to get some information out of that time traveler kid. They'll think that I'm still sleeping, and if they don't… my little slave will ensure that they do_.' Andréa smirked thinking of Gohan. 

            She tried to slip silently out of the large building, but just as she reached the door, a voice called out to her. 

            "Hey wait! Does Bulma know you're out of bed?"

            Andréa turned to the see the short, bald-headed guy. 

            "Umm.., I'm looking for Trunks." She replied, pitching her voice a bit higher.

            "Oh,"

            Suddenly a voice ricocheted in Andréa's head. 

            '_Stay away from him!'_

Andréa blinked for a moment, not sure what had just happened. 

            '_STAY AWAY!' _the voice screamed in her head again.

            _'Gohan? What the fuck do you think you're doing? How the hell did you break through my spell?'_

_            'STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY YOU BITCH!' _Gohan's thought screamed in her head.

            Andréa shook her head slightly, and Krillin looked at her. 

            "Are you okay? Maybe you should go lie back down." Krillin suggested.

            "No, I need to see Gohan. Please. It's very important." Andréa said, trying to make her voice sound pleady. 

            Krillin nodded and started to walk, and Andréa followed him. 

            '_Be silent child, and I won't kill your little bald-headed friend here.'_ Andréa snarled at Gohan. 

            Gohan did as she said.

            Finally Krillin led her to a tiny room, when Krillin opened the door, Andréa saw Gohan huddled in the corner.

            She almost laughed when she saw him. Though he was free in mind, he wasn't free in body…yet. Even now she could find him trying to weave through her spell.

            "May  I talk to Gohan alone please, Krillin?" Andréa asked, trying to look innocent, while she was dying to sink her knife into the man's heart. 

            Krillin nodded, and quietly shut the door.

            Within this moment, Andréa released Gohan from her spell, but kept his voice shut, so that he would have to communicate to her through her mind.

            '_What did you to me? What have you done to me?!' _Gohan asked.

"Child, I took over your mind and body. Somehow you freed your mind." She said frowning. "Now I just control your voice." Andréa explained, as though she were bored. 

            '_Why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill my family and friends?" _Gohan asked her, clenching his fists, as though trying to restrain himself from punching her.

            "It's my orders." Andréa stood up from where she had sat next to Gohan. "But now you know too much. You have to die." She smirked holding a hand out in front of his, getting ready to blast a chi ball straight into his face.

            Gohan flinched, but just as she was about to  blast Gohan into oblivion there was a loud clatter, as Mirai Trunks came running at Andréa. 

            "What the hell?" Andréa yelled, as she tried to kick Mirai Trunks off of her. 

            Mirai Trunks finally pinned her on the ground.

            "Are you okay Gohan?" Mirai Trunks asked, looking up at the boy.

            Gohan nodded meekly.

            By this time, everyone was there, wondering what was going on. 

            "Trunks what are you doing to that poor girl?"  Bulma asked, striding forward.

            Mirai Trunks picked her up by the hair. Andréa winced. 

            "Poor girl? She tried to kill Gohan!" 

            "So she's not your friend?" Goku asked confused.

            Mirai Trunks shook her head.

            "Who the hell is she then?" Vegeta growled.

            "She's an assassin." Gohan whispered, making the whole room grow quiet.

Author's Note: o_O fun chapter! ^^ he he he… and me forgots that if you wanna join da mailing list for dis story email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com or you can say it in your review, but I need your email address, obviously kids! ^^

Website of the Chapter: The Official Unofficial Justin Cook Website! 

Awesome little site of Justin Cook's (best known as:VA of Super Buu and Yusuke from YuYu Hakusho) Check out the message board where I am: Battle_Angel_Alita 

Address: http://www.justincook.net 


	5. Hostages

Disclaimer's Note: ******sings** I still don't own DBZ.

Chapter Five- Hostages

Everyone was silent, staring at the girl whom Mirai Trunks had in his grasp.

"Who were you sent to kill?" Mirai Trunks hissed.

Andréa remained quiet.

"Tell me!" Mirai Trunks shouted. "How were you sent to kill and by who?"

"That is none of your business," Andréa answered quietly. "What I do is my business until I have killed one of your friends." 

"Since you won't be getting a chance to do that, tell us who the hell you were sent to kill!" Vegeta snarled.

Andréa closed her eyes, and smirked for a moment. 

"Trunks!" Krillin suddenly yelled, as Andréa lifted her feet against the wall and brought her body's weight slamming against Trunks, who went flying. 

Andréa had little time to react, but she knew her master would not allow her to return without at least taking someone hostage.  Hey eyes scanned the room, as she brought out the whip that was at her pant's waist. 

'There.'

Andréa smiled as she saw her target, standing wide open, and far away from the others.  

Her whip lashed out and spun around Gohan's feet, to his neck, until he fell. 

"Good-bye!" Andréa yelled, as she ran to the nearest window, her whip containing Gohan following neatly behind her.

"DAD!" Gohan screamed as the whip cut into his flesh, and bled.

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled, as he ran after Andréa who was already hurrying back to her ship.

Andréa paused for a moment, turning to Goku.

"You want to see your son alive again? If you're still alive in a week come to the planet Zico!" Andréa smirked at Goku, before flying off.

"NO!" Goku screamed into the air, powering up to super sayian. "Gohan!"

                                    ************

A wave of disbelief rocked the Z gang as they realized that Gohan was gone.

"I'll get to work on a spaceship," Bulma whispered quietly, after Vegeta had announced that he knew where the planet Zico was.

The rest of that day, everyone was silent, but trained steadily as Bulma worked on a spaceship.

                                    *************

Andréa arrived, scared out of her mind back at her master's present location. Gohan whimpered and she glared at him, but made no threats.  

Andréa walked briskly inside and towards her master's chambers, leaving Gohan in her ship.

"Master…" Andréa murmured bowing on one knee. "I have returned."

"Have you done what I commanded?" the cold voice questioned.

"Master, please. There were more then even I could handle." Andréa pleaded. 

"Did you manage to do anything at all? Or did you just pull your sorry hide out of there as soon as possible?" the voice roared at her.

Andréa flinched.

"Master, I managed to maintain a hostage." 

Her master relaxed.

"Very well then. Your life will be spared… however… You will be tortured, and someone else will finish out the new plan." 

"Yes master…" Andréa sighed, but slightly worried at who would be replacing her. 

Then she saw the shadows of the four, and shut her eyes. 

"These will be your torturers, and then they will go and retrieve our guest…"

Gohan winced as he heard Andréa's yells ring across the walls.  

                                                **************

            That night Vegeta, raced across the sea, and rested at a tiny place he had found upon first arriving at Earth.  It was desolate place, long since by mankind.  However, because of this it was a beautiful and enchanting place.  Vegeta stared into the night and thought of the trespassed who attacked them this morning.

Suddenly however a hand grabbed his mouth.  Vegeta struggled against  his captor, but they wouldn't release.

"Keep him quiet." A voice hissed. "If his friends come, then we will have to postpone this until later."

Vegeta struggled harder, and then tired to turn Super Saiyan, but he felt two more people join in holding him down, and suddenly he felt as though there was a damper on his mind.          

He couldn't think straight.     

He couldn't find his Saiyan powers.

He couldn't picture Bulma's mind.

And he blacked out.

                                                            **********

            When Vegeta awoke he felt groggy, but his mind quickly sharpened, when he recognized the face in front of him.

"Welcome home Vegeta."

"Frieza…"

Frieza smiled his cold smile at Vegeta.     

"Aren't you glad to see me Vegeta? After all I was like a second father to you, and since your father is…" Frieza broke off laughing.

"Let me go you monster!" Vegeta screamed as he struggled against his bindings.

But pain shot through all his muscles as energy was yanked out of his body.

"I wouldn't do that anymore if I were you." Frieza warned.

            "What do you want Frieza?!" Vegeta yelled.

            "I want the Saiyan race." Frieza explained. "And you're going to help me Vegeta."

            "Never!" Vegeta hissed.

            "You haven't even heard my proposal yet." Frieza smirked.  "The remaining Saiyans are much more powerful then I bargained for… And it seems that I can't outright kill them or capture them all at once. The fighters I sent out there can't seem to remember where I sent them. "

            Something suddenly dawned on Vegeta's memory.

            _"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked leaning over Bulma's shoulder._

_            "It's a cloaking device," Bulma explained.  "If someone should attack the Earth, and leave, they will have no memory of it."_

_            "How does it work?" Vegeta questioned._

_            "I just have to get Goku to put it up near the planet, and it will emit a ray toying with the attacker's memory."_

_            "How does it target the right person?"_

_            "You'd be surprised how you can toy with impure hearts." Bulma had whispered into Vegeta's ear. _

"And I'm doubting that you forgot the planet you've been on. " Frieza smirked coldly. "I want you to tell me where the others are, and I want the dead or on my side."

            "Why do you think that I would join you Frieza?" Vegeta growled.

            "Because you're like me, Vegeta. Don't deny it. All Saiyans are or rather were. They have a thirst for blood. And until you tell me where I can find other Saiyan blood, I'll just have to spill your blood."

            Author's Note:**dramatic music playing** Frieza is alive! **puts hand over mouth** Lol. Anyway if you want to join my mailing list email me at vegetaztwin@hotmaill.com or review. ^^

Website of the Chapter: BattleAngel.Com

If you are a big Battle Angel Alita or Gunnm fan, you must check out this website.  I was constantly looking for websites while building my site, and this is the best  fan Battle Angel Site I have ever found.

www.battleangel.com


	6. Hope

Disclaimer's Note: Feh. Do I like all that rich? Do I have a Battle Angel DVD? Do I have Armitage III DVD? Do I have Blood the Last  Vampire DVD?NO! So guess the answer to this last question: Do I own DBZ?

Chapter Six- Hope

            Gohan was rocking back and forth in the tiny cell he had been placed in as all the memories flooded his mind.  He couldn't take it. All he could focus on was the horror of his last enslavement. The pain, the tortures, the blood, the tears.  How his father had almost given up his hope. How Krillin and Yamcha had given up hope. How he has last his own hope slowly. Gohan would never admit, but yes, his hope had slowly dwindled out too, like a flame in the breeze. Their hope had been given back though, yes. In the form of a brave, green haired female.

            But their hope had lost her life in the process.

            Gohan's eyes began to tear us as he thought of Minsa. 

            Who would give him back his hope when he lost it this time?

                                                ********

            Unknown to Gohan, he was being watched by a soldier of Frieza. 

            But this warrior of Frieza was different.

            There were on of the most pure that could be found on the ship of the tyrant lizard. 

            And their heart ached for the child that sat, muttering to himself about the pain and heartbreak of his past.

            But they could do nothing.

            They were pure, but wise. 

            Frieza, you could not stand against alone. The warrior knew this better then anyone, and would not let their hope for freedom cloud their judgment of life. However, they would not give up their hope for freedom. It was something that they had to cling too, even though their cling was so tight, that it was nearly tearing the hope to shreds, the wouldn't release. So they offered the child not words of wisdom, but words of personal hardship in a time when hope can not shine through.

            "Don't let go of your hope yet, Gohan. Help will come."

                                                **********

            Gohan jumped up as two guards come by and opened his cell door.  Instead of racing towards the front though, he retreated into the dim interior.

            The taller of the brutes laughed.

            "Don't worry kid... we got a gift for you."

            The other guard hooted, and then they both threw a limp bundle to the floor at Gohan's feet.

            Gohan wasn't sure what it was at first, but as he knelt closer to the ground, he realized exactly what it was, and choked back the bile that quickly rose in his threat. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry out.

            It was Vegeta.

            Badly cut, and bleeding. Bruised everywhere. Clothes turned into rags.

            Gohan rolled Vegeta over to see his face, and suppressed the urge to throw up. Vegeta's face looked like a piece of raw meat that had been thrown against the wall hundreds of times.

            "Vegeta..." Gohan whispered, trying to rouse the Saiyan prince.

            "Vegeta, please wake up!" Gohan said, with a larger hint of urgency in his voice.

            Gohan had never particularly liked Vegeta, but he didn't want Vegeta to die. He did have great respect for the short Saiyan warrior. After all, Vegeta had lost almost as much as all of them during that awful time at the Saiyan planet. 

            Gohan shook Vegeta gently again.

            He didn't want Vegeta to die. Gohan didn't want to be alone in this hell.

            'I have to hope... I have to hope, and pray that Vegeta will live.... however, after I try to treat his wounds...'

            Gohan looked around, trying to figure out what to do. There was a tiny sink in the cell. Gohan got up off his haunches, and walked over. Carefully he ripped off an arm of his shirt, and dipped into the dirty water.

            "I'm sorry Vegeta," Gohan said quietly as he walked back over. "But it's the best I can do."

            Gohan began to carefully wash, and tie strips of cloth around Vegeta's numerous wounds. When Gohan was nearly done, Vegeta started to cough up blood, and then sat up groggily.

            "Uhh... Holy shit... I feel like hell." Vegeta grumbled.

            Gohan grinned, glad to see that Vegeta was back in action.

            Vegeta's eyes finally focused, after his head cleared a little, and the world stopped spinning to see Kakarott's brat grinning at him.

            "What are you so happy about?" Vegeta snarled.

            "Well... I thought you were going to die..." Gohan trailed off uneasily.

            "No such luck for you kid..." Vegeta mumbled, standing. 

            "What happened to you anyway?" Gohan asked.

            "Frieza. We're in Frieza's land. And he wants the Saiyans."

            Realization dawned across Gohan's features.

            "Dad! Goten!  Is he going to get them?!"

            Vegeta shook his head.

            "Bulma took steps to insure that something like that wouldn't happen... It seems none of his fighters can remember where Earth is, however that also means..." Vegeta trailed off.

            "He wants you to tell him!" Gohan almost yelled, fear blossoming in him.

            Vegeta nodded.

            "Did you tell him!?" Gohan questioned, starting to panic.

            "I'm not that weak!" Vegeta retorted.

            "I didn't think so... But we must hold out against Frieza." Gohan stated.

            "How do you plan to do that brat? Die groveling at Frieza's feet?" Vegeta questioned, just generally interested to hear what Gohan would say.

            "I'm not going to give him my hope this time."

                                                *************     

            Bulma woke the next morning to find herself in bed alone. 

            "Vegeta..." she mumbled, wondering where he was. "Training... of course. Stupid me." Bulma continued as she padded down to Trunks's nursery, and then to the kitchen.

            When she reached the kitchen, she stopped as she read a piece of paper that was on the table.

            _Dear Bulma,_

_            I have gone to fight our new enemy to get Goku's son, Gohan back._

_            -Vegeta_

Bulma felt tears tinge at her eyes.

            "You stupid bak-"

            Then something caught her attention.

            "This can't be from Vegeta!"

            The purple-haired baby in her arms, stared up at her.

            "He would never call Goku, Goku... It's always Kakarott, this and Kakarott that.... And Gohan! He never calls Gohan by his name! Oh my Kami! What does this mean then?! Who can it be from?"

            _"Bulma."_

"Who's there!?" Bulma called out.

            _"I'm speaking in your mind."_

Bulma felt panic start to rise, as she listened to the voice. It was completely neutral. Monotone. No hints of female or male. No emotions.

            _"Please don't be frightened of me. Trust me. Vegeta's and Gohan's life depends on it. On the planet the others were supposed to fight on, is Frieza's headquarters. But it is in the center of the planet. That is all I can tell you.  I am sorry... but good luck"_

Bulma felt flashes of fear as she heard that word.

            Frieze.

            And Vegeta and Gohan were in his clutches!

            "Wait!" Bulma cried out to her mysterious helper, but they had already disappeared.

            Bulma knew there was only one thing she could do now. Go see Goku, and see what they would decide...

            But as she raced out the door, she felt the traces of three words brush against her mind.

            _"Keep your hope."_

            Author's Note: ^^ *is happy kid, nothing else to say!*  Anyway review! You can however, email me or join my mailing list at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com. Also big news to the fact, that Gothic Bunny Anime (me website) gots a new message board! So if you like those, check it out at http://gothicbunny.suddenlaunch.com. Hope to see you there!


End file.
